


Mending Fences and/or Femurs

by VampirePaladin



Category: Silk (Comics)
Genre: Apologies, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Even if Felicia won't accept it, Cindy wants to apologize to her for the betrayal.





	Mending Fences and/or Femurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/gifts).



_Dear Felicia,_

_I hope ~~this letter finds you well~~ that you’re alright. I wrote this letter to tell you that I’m sorry. SHIELD asked me to infiltrate your gang, but it didn’t ask me to betray your friendship. I was the one that selfishly got close to you. I thought we could be friends while I was selling you out to SHIELD. I just wanted you to know that your friendship does mean something to me and even if you can’t forgive me, I want you to know that I’m sorry._

_Your sorrowful friend,  
Silk_

* * *

Silk sat on the ledge of a skyscraper, a pen in hand and a pad of paper resting on her knees. She was on her third draft of her apology letter to Felicia Hardy. She’d hit rock bottom around the time that SHIELD cracked down on Felicia and her gang. Silk was doing much better now, she had her family back, she had friends and allies, but it still hurt when she thought about how Felicia had grown to consider Silk a friend and Silk had returned that by betraying her. Felicia had been one of the few people that had believed in Silk when no one else had.

She wanted to at least apologize to Felicia, even if it would never be accepted. The best way to make sure Silk didn’t screw this up was to write this down and give it to her as a letter. That way it would be up to Felicia to decide whether to accept it and Silk wouldn’t be able to mess up her own apology.

Earlier, she’d called Spider-Man, Peter not Miles, to arrange for Felicia to meet her, but she’d pleaded with him not to tell her who wanted to meet with her. She was too worried that Felicia wouldn’t show if she knew. Spider-Man had called back to say that Felicia would come to the meeting only because he had personally vouched that it wasn’t a trap. Felicia was supposed to meet her in the next ten minutes.

A loud noise came from the streets below. Silk looked down at the distant street beneath her dangling feet. The hulking form of Rhino looked tiny as he came out of the hole in the wall at street level, his arms laden down with stolen goods.

Down Silk went.

“You know that Anthroncon is in Pittsburgh, right?” she said before shooting her silk at him. She missed.

Rhino dropped his goods, set his shoulders and charged at her.

Silk dodged to the side, getting out of his way. “Alright, alright, I guess that was a bit much coming from a girl in a spider costume.”

She got in close and let a few blows in at his ribs before he was able to turn and face her again and charged. They played this game for several rounds. She’d get in close for a few blows, that barely seemed to do anything, then he’d try and charge at her as she scampered away.

It was just bad luck that Silk slipped and didn’t get out of the way in time. Her fall caused him to miss her body, but his foot stomped down hard on her leg as he passed over. Silk screamed as she felt the bone break.

“Bugs need to be squashed,” Rhino said as he took his time turning back on Silk. He was getting ready to charge, to finish her off this time. 

A grappling hook raked across Rhino’s back before being yanked back by the Black Cat, standing there looking as regal as any cat.

“Felicia,” Silk murmured at the sight of her onetime friend.

“Stay out of this, Pussy,” Rhino growled as he charged at Black Cat.

Black Cat acrobatically charged aside. “That barely took any effort.”

Rhino charged again. Once more Black Cat dodged.

“Are you even trying?”

Rhino shook with frustrated anger as he charged at Black Cat again. This time it was faster than ever before. 

When she dodged out of the way, explosives went off around the still charging Rhino. The blast threw him up into the sky, while he still hurtled with his forward momentum, sending him several blocks over.

Black Cat didn’t wait as she grabbed Silk up in her arms and made a hasty retreat. It hurt Silk’s leg to be jostled as Black Cat ran, but the pain was better than staying behind and being killed by the Rhino.

“F-Felicia, there is something I need to tell you,” Silk gasped out. 

“Now isn’t the time for that,” Black Cat said. She was watching around them as they moved, wary for Rhino getting lucky and finding them.

“I have to…” the notepad had long been forgotten and abandoned during the fight with Rhino. “I’m sorry.” There was so much more that she wanted to say, that she wanted to express, but after saying those two words none of the rest of her explanations or excuses felt like they were worth being said.

“Stop it,” Black Cat ordered.

“You don’t understand-“

“Cindy, I already know that you’re sorry. I’m friends with Spider-Man,” Black cat reminded her.

“Wait, you knew my name?” Silk asked. She thought she had kept her identity a secret from her the entire time.

“I have my ways. I wanted to hurt you, to show you how much you hurt me. If I’d really wanted, you dead I could have come after you at any time. I may have been lashing out at you just a touch because of someone else.” Black Cat had slowed down as she turned in an ally. “And I’m not exactly one of the angels either.”

“Does that mean we can be friends again?” Silk asked hopefully.

“I am working with what you called the ‘good guys’ more right now. But you really did hurt me in the finances,” Felicia had the look of a playfully cruel cat across her face. “How about we make a deal? I’ll take you to someone that can heal your leg, and then we go on a little stealing one more time together. Then we’ll put that whole thing in the past and can be friends again.”

Cindy frowned through her mask. She knew that even in the best of times that Felicia was a thief, but Cindy wasn’t sure about how she felt helping Felicia steal outside of a SHIELD mission.

“And the target is the leader of the local yakuza.”

“You should have led with that part. Yeah,” Cindy smiled up at Felicia despite the pain in her leg, “I think I can help you steal something from them as an apology.”


End file.
